You Can Let Go Now
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Charecter Death. Fair Warning, very sad. You can let go now daddy, you can let go. Miley and her father through the years.


**AN: Ok, this is really sad, like REALLY sad, it made me cry writing this almost. The song is You Can Let Go Now by Crystal Shawanda. If you don't know it, I suggest going to listen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

__

Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

Five year old Miley Stewart clutched the handlebars of her bike, laughing as her dad ran beside her, holding onto the back of her bike seat.

The wind was blowing through her long brown hair, and she felt herself gripping tightly onto the handlebars, smiling as her dad laughed with her.

They were on an old dirt road in their small Tennessee town, and Robbie Ray Stewart held onto his daughter's bike, afraid to let her go.

Miley smiled as her father struggled to keep up.

She smiled.__

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

"You can let go daddy!" she screamed. "Are you sure, Bud, your mom would just plain kill me if I let you fall off this bike!" Robbie yelled back, feeling himself grown nervous.

"I said, you can let go now daddy, I'll be fine!" Miley yelled, waiting for her father to let go. She kept moving the bike, and Robbie kept holding on, running beside it.

"Daddy, I can do this all by myself, just let go!" Miley yelled. Robbie let go of the bike, smiling proudly when Miley zoomed off down the road, making a sharp turn and heading back towards him.

"That's my girl" he whispered, smiling.__

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life

Nineteen year old Miley Stewart stood between her father, who looked close to tears, and the love of her life, and best friend of the last six years, Lilly Truscott.

"You look beautiful" Lilly whispered, smiling at Miley. Robbie found himself nodding his head, a small smile coming onto his face.

__

To one I've been a daughter

Robbie found himself thinking back to all the memories he had shared with his daughter over the last nineteen years, and found himself lost in his thoughts, ignoring the voice of the preacher.

Robbie thought about when Miley was first born, how beautiful she looked laying in her mother's arms, bright, shining blue eyes staring up at him.

He thought about how when she was thirteen, she came home from school, laughing and happy, dragging a small blonde girl and an even smaller brunette boy inside along with her.

Robbie looked over to where Oliver was standing beside Lilly, and saw that he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. He smirked when he saw Jackson standing next to his sister, tears rolling down his face as well.

__

To one I soon would be a wife

Miley realized her father had zoned out, and found herself doing it as well, she smiled at Lilly, who smiled back. Over the last six years they had been through so much together, and Miley couldn't help but smile.

She thought about when she gave Lucas a black eye because he had been stupid enough to cheat on Lilly with some girl from their school.

She thought about her and Lilly's first kiss, which was in Miley's room at around two in the morning, after both had taken in about four Monsters and three packs of Pixie Stix each.

She smiled when she felt tears build in her eyes.

__

When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

The preacher looked at all of them for a moment.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked, looking at Robbie. The man found it hard to let go of Miley's arm, and kept a tight grip on it, not speaking.

Miley smiled and leaned over, whispering to him.__

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

"You can let go, Dad, I'll be just fine, you know that, you know Lilly, and you know how much we love each other" she said, smiling warmly at her father.

"I-i k-know" Robbie stuttered, even more tears springing to his eyes.

"Daddy, it's still a little bit scary, taking this next step, but I'll be ok now daddy, you can let go" Miley said. Robbie smiled and looked at the preacher, letting go of Miley's arm.

"I do" he said, smiling proudly as Miley stepped forward and took Lilly's hands.__

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room

Twenty-five year old Miley Truscott stared through the open window into the hospital room where her father was laying, tears rolling down her face. Her dad was only fourty-nine, and she couldn't figure out why he was laying in that bed, dying of the same thing that had taken her mother fifteen years ago, cancer.

She felt Lilly grab her hand and gulped a little, looking at her wife, who also had tears rolling down her face. Oliver, Sarah, Jake and Mikayla were in the waiting room, and Miley had a feeling they were all crying too.

"Where's Haley and Zach?" Miley asked, refering to their four year old daughter and two year old son. "They're in the waiting room playing with Elizabeth and the other kids" Lilly replied, Miley nodded, thinking about that for a minute.

"Miles, you have to say goodbye" Lilly said, not wanting to upset Miley anymore, but feeling like it had to be said. Miley stared at her for a moment, looking more hurt then Lilly had ever seen her in her lifetime.

"I know, it's just, he was always so strong, ya know?" she asked, gulping. "Yeah Miles, he was more of a father to any of us then our actual fathers, we're all going to miss him, but I know how hard this is for you" Lilly said, smiling sadly.

"Will you come in with me, to say goodbye, I mean-I know you all already talked to him, but I need you in there with me Lilly" Miley said. Lilly nodded her head, smiling a little and wiping a tear off Miley's face.__

'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said

"You might wanna get in there soon, the only reason he's still here is cuz you haven't talked to him yet, he's trying to fight so he can still be there for ya" the night nurse said, walking up to them. Only when she saw her standing there did Miley realize that it was now midnight.

Miley had the urge to ask how the nurse knew, but she had a feeling her father had told the nurse all this. He always had been an open kind of person.

Miley took Lilly's hand tightly, and they both walked into the room.__

My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

"There's my little girl, come here Miles, talk to me" Robbie said, his voice weak. He noticed Lilly and smiled brightly. "Well if ain't little Lilly Truscott, back to talk to me again, huh?" he asked, a joking tone to his voice. It almost cheered Miley up to hear it there.

"Ya know I can't stay away from your advice" Lilly joked back, and Robbie let out a dry laugh. Miley climbed onto the hospital bed beside him, and he smiled down at her, his eyes looking as weak as his voice sounded.

Miley knew that it would break her heart, but she knew what she had to say.__

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

"You can let go now daddy, I'm finally ready to face the world on my own" she said, smiling sadly. "You're never alone Miles, you know that" Robbie said, pointing at Lilly, then motioning in the direction of the waiting room.

"Daddy, you can let go, it's going to be scary here without you, but I know you're weak, and I know you need to let go, so I'm telling you I'll be alright, daddy, you can let go" Miley said.

Robbie smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Miley waited for a few moments, before she heard the heart moniter flatline. She felt new tears make their way down her face, and she stood up and was pushed out of the room by doctors. Lilly hugged her tightly, holding onto the back of her shirt as they both cried.


End file.
